


Starbucks Sucks at Names (but sometimes its for the better)

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noren, based on that one tumblr post, dongmark, its cute, jaemren, jaenojun, jenren, markhyuck, nominren, norenmin, not edited, renjen, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Mark: My names Mark with a kDonghyuck: Karc





	Starbucks Sucks at Names (but sometimes its for the better)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isnt the best one ive ever written but i generally enjoyed it lol also not edited but when do I ever do that before posting a fic
> 
>  
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

Day 1

When Mark had decided to get his daily intake of coffee at the Starbucks by his apartment instead of the one by his school he hadn’t expected to be walking out with a massive crush on somebody.

The barista, named Donghyuck based on his name tag, had the most radiant smile and prettiest eyes Mark had ever seen. His skin glowed and his hair looked soft, he was truly beautiful.

He had spotted him before he’d even opened the glass doors to the shop. It was as if Donghyuck shone, he made everything around him look dull and boring compared to himself.

“Hello, what would you want today?” Donghyuck smiled at Mark as he spoke, a pang going off in Mark’s chest followed by a million butterflies.

“An iced coffee thanks.” Iced coffee? Mark never drank iced coffee, he always drank either a double espresso or an Americano. This Donghyuck boy really made his mind hazy.

“Okay, what size?” Donghyuck’s hand was resting on the little screen in front of him, his thumb ready to tap whatever Mark answered.

“Grande please.” A grande might be big for him alone but he knew his friends, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun would all ask for a sip.

“Okay, do you want milk with that?” Renjun was lactose intolerant so that was a no. He only shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

“Okay,” Donghyuck looked to the side before finding a cup, “and your name?” Mark looked at the way Donghyuck held the sharpie in his beautiful tanned fingers, the way he was holding the cup close to his face ready to write.

“Mark, with a k.” He has never really understood people who wrote Mark with a c but better safe than sorry. He looked up at Donghyuck’s face seeing a smirk playing on it, Mark’s knees going weak.

“Okay,” Donghyuck hurriedly scribbled Mark’s name before putting the cup to the side. “That will be $2.65. Will you be paying with card or cash?”

“Card.” Mark pulled out his credit card before punching in the code, he could feel the blush heating up his face as Donghyuck watched him. When he stood back up Donghyuck handed him the receipt before going to the side to make Mark’s drink.

A storm of butterflies flew around in his stomach as he watched Donghyuck smile the faintest of smiles as he made Mark his drink. He thought about seeing Donghyuck make him just normal coffee everyday in the morning when they woke up together. Mark shook the thought quickly however as a bright blush appeared on his cheeks and neck.

“Karc!” Mark looked up at Donghyuck with pure confusion in his eyes, he was however met with a smirking Donghyuck handing the drink to him.

“I hope it tastes good Karc,” he winked before going back to the cash register leaving a very confused Mark behind. After staring between Donghyuck and the drink in his hand Mark realised he had to run to make it in class on time.

Out of breath and sweat trickling down his back Mark finally sits down in his seat. Jeno and Renjun already in class, one thing was good, he was in class before Jaemin which meant he wasn't too late.

“Oh, look who decided to show up.” Renjun said as he reached for Mark’s cup.

“Sorry got caught up with a cute barista.” Jeno took the cup from Renjun as the older started coughing, Jeno hitting his back as he drank the iced coffee.

“Who? The small one?” Mark laughed as he took his drink back, saving some for Jaemin.

“No, I went to the one by my apartment and there was this really cute boy there…” Mark sighed before taking another sip of his drink.

“Do I hear something about cute boys?” Jaemin practically ran for Mark’s coffee, his hair messy and eye bags huge.

“Yeah, why does it look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Jeno immediately wrapped his hands around Jaemin, letting the youngest of the bunch relax against his chest.

“I watched Yuri on Ice all night…” Renjun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before turning to back to Mark.

“Tell us about the cute boy,” Mark didn’t exactly know what to say about Donghyuck, he was beautiful he knew that, but he also knew that Renjun would never see anybody as beautiful as Jeno and Jaemin, so that was a lost cause. He also knew he was mischievous, based on his name on the cup and his wink when he gave it to Mark.

“He’s weird but absolutely the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Jaemin stopped his fight over the cup with Jeno to look at Mark. The two had never really had an interest in Mark’s crushes as they were always older or one of their cousins.

“What’s his name?” Jeno won the fight over the cup and was about to throw it away before Mark took it out of his hands.

“Donghyuck… look what he did though, isn’t it adorable?” He gave the cup to Renjun who immediately read the name and let out a huge laugh, Jaemin followed and snickered, Jeno took some time to finally understand the joke but when he did he joined his two boyfriends in laughing.

“Really adorable Mark, never seen anything as adorable in my whole entire life.” Mark let out a groan. If Jaemin first starts bullying him there is no way out.

“Karc really? How did he even do that?” Mark took the cup from Jeno before throwing it in the bin at the back of the classroom. Listening to what the lecturer said for one second, and deciding he could definitely talk about cute boys instead of listening to the old man.

“I said my name was Mark with a k and then he wrote that… he obviously did it as a joke, he even winked at me when I left.” 

“He winked at you?!” All three of the boys in front of him practically threw themselves at him.

“Yeah, when he handed me the drink.” Mark didn’t understand what was so special about it.

“He obviously has a huge crush on you too Mark.” Renjun said as if stating a fact.

“No he doesn’t. He was just playing a joke and ended it with a wink.” Don’t get him wrong, he would be over the moon of Donghyuck liked him back, but there was no chance in hell that he did.

“You’re going back tomorrow right?” He looked between the three boys in front of him, Renjun smiling, Jaemin smirking and Jeno looking dead serious.

“Of course, he can’t just make a joke at my name and not expect me to come back.” All three of the other boys laughed before dropping the subject, changing it to Jaemin’s sleepless night.

 

Day 2

Mark gets up ten minutes earlier than normal the next day just so he could use a little longer on his face, hair and outfit.

He had a big grin plastered on his face as he walked out his apartment and to the Starbucks, his hair was styled more up today and his outfit was definitely better than the hoodie and jeans he wore yesterday.

“Hello, what would you want today?” Donghyuck beamed up at Mark as he reached the register.

“One iced coffee please.” Mark smiled back at the boy behind the counter, already prepared to say his name.

“Grande without milk right?” A giggle escaped Donghyuck’s mouth as he looked at Mark’s shocked expression. It took a couple of seconds for the older to finally nod.

“Name?” If Donghyuck could remember his order he could surely remember his name, and based on his smirk he did. Mark however only smirked back.

“Mark with an m.” Donghyuck nodded before scribbling Mark’s name on the cup. His tongue in between his teeth, a cute habit Mark hoped he would see more often.

“That will be $2.65… card right?” Again Mark only nodded as Donghyuck touched the screen in front of him as Mark put his card in and pushed in his code. Donghyuck quickly handing Mark the receipt. 

“So, Donghyuck… how old are you?” If Mark was going to get to know Donghyuck somehow he could at least start now.

“17 turning 18 this year.” Donghyuck looked at the measurements of whatever he was doing as he answered.

“What about you Mark?” A tingle of emotions went trough Mark’s body as Donghyuck said his name.

“18 turning 19… my three best friends are your age though.” Donghyuck nodded before shaking his drink a little.

“Any of them cute?” Mark laughed loudly for two reasons, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were absolutely in love with each other and Donghyuck was clearly joking.

“Sadly they are all dating each other.” A confused expression turned up on Donghyuck’s face. “It’s called polymory Donghyuck…” 

“No it wasn’t that… it’s just that I have some friends who are dating each other like that too and I was gonna ask if it was them, but then I realised mine are too old for that.” Donghyuck laughed before handing Mark the drink with a wink and going back to the cash register. Mark looked down at it.

‘Carm’ Mark laughed and looked over at Donghyuck who was laughing too as he took an order from a customer before Mark headed to class.

He told Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun all about what had happened at Starbucks that day and how Donghyuck had acted. They again laughed at his name.

“He’s totally into you man…” Jaemin pointed at the cup in Mark’s hand as he laughed at the older.

“Let’s forget about it for now… I’m going back tomorrow anyway.” He was met with three big grins when his eyes swept over the three other boys, all of them quickly answering an okay.

 

Day 3

Yes, he was late, and no, he was not skipping his coffee. He practically ran down the stairs of his apartment block and down the streets to the Starbucks but he stopped in his tracks as he looked inside. 

Three boys were leaning on the counter talking to Donghyuck, the barista smiling at them as he wrote down their names. Mark of course recognised them immediately.

“Na Jaemin! Huang Renjun! Lee Jeno! What. The. Actual. Fuck. Are you guys doing here?” The three boys whipped around, looking at Mark with huge eyes all of them stuttering out explanations.

“We… just… Renjun?” Jeno looked over at Renjun the oldest of them hitting him on the shoulder.

“We just wanted to meet the famous Donghyuck.” A blush travelled up Mark’s face as he made eye contact with a giggling Donghyuck.

“Shut up…” Mark could hear Donghyuck laughing from behind the counter, his laugh sounded magical.

“The usual I guess?” Mark only nodded before pushing the boys to the side. Paying for the drink. Donghyuck writing his name without looking at him.

“What the fuck guys now he definitely knows I have a crush on him oh my god.” The three other boys only ran out of the store however, not listening to a word Mark was saying.

“Here Mark. I hope you like it.” Donghyuck winked another time before handing the drink to Mark. A faint blush on the youngers cheeks.

Mark of course checked the name immediately seeing a phone number written on it.

“Take me out for a date one day dumbass.” And with that Donghyuck walked back to the cash register.

Mark’s heart beat harder than it had ever done in his entire life as he stumbled out the door. Seeing his three friends on the other side of the street. All of them smiling, Mark however ignored him as he took out his phone, texting the number immediately.

“I’ll pick you up after school at Startbucks on Friday.” He smiled as he saw Donghyuck fish his phone out of his pocket, giving a thumbs up from the other side of the glass door.

 

Day 365

“Babe I gotta go to work let me go.” Donghyuck whined as Mark held him down in bed. His arms firm around the youngers waist.

“No.” Mark had his face in between Donghyuck’s shoulder, his nose pressed against his skin. Donghyuck always smelled nice, he smelled like home.

“Mark I love you please let me go.” Donghyuck fought Mark’s strong arms. Turning around kissing the olders nose. Mark scrunching up his nose in a silent answer.

“I love you too. Go to work babe.” A peck was shared between them before Donghyuck headed to his job right down the street at the local Starbucks.

He looked at his sleeping boyfriend one last time before running to work, glad the boy had finally decided to use his local Starbucks that day.


End file.
